


The Library

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, That's it, also, anyway!!, bottom!Makoto, i can't write smut without feelings, i got inspired by a drawing i made a couple of weeks ago, i'm always sleep deprived tho, that's the fic, the inherent eroticism of a library...., there are actual feelings involved as well, top!byakuya, usually my drawings are inspired by my writing but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Makoto decides to go to the library to do his homework, but he ends up doing something else entirely.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 307





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> hello dudes!! sorry to keep you waiting for a new post, but here i am, back at posting random oneshots. this was supposed to be a lot shorter, but i just can't write short stories apparently. all of the somewhat important information is in the tags, so please check those! hope you'll enjoy this one as well <3

They say that the place in which you study affects the success rate of your studying. For example, if you stay in your own room and do your homework there, your attention spam will be lower than, let’s say, in a library that’s a quiet space, almost as if meant for studying. And, conveniently, the library of Hope’s Peak Academy _was_ meant for studying. So, as the important exams were on their way, Makoto Naegi decided to go there and do his homework properly for the first time in months. He knew if he didn’t start putting more effort into his studies, he would fail the majority of the classes. So, he grabbed his books and went to the second floor where the library was located. After opening the door to the room, the first thing he saw was one blonde, tall boy, seated in the middle of the room, reading.

_Togami-kun. Of course he would be here._

Makoto would have been lying if he'd said the pretty blonde boy in front of him hadn’t somehow caught his attention during the schoolyear. Togami was just so eye-catching, in every way possible. For example, he was literally a foot taller than Makoto, so it was pretty impossible _not_ to notice him. His legs so long, his hair so shiny and pretty, his face – oh god the face – the most beautiful face Makoto had ever seen. So, not long after those thoughts had first entered the brunette’s mind, he’d discovered he’d developed a _huge_ , totally unnecessary and _very_ gay crush on Togami. But Makoto had come to the library to study, so he would totally ignore all of those thoughts regarding the blonde and focus on the much more important thing at hand. Still, even so, for whatever godforsaken reason, he decided to go sit at the same table with the heir. Makoto pulled the chair under the table and took a seat right opposite to Togami who was still reading his book intently, not lifting his look once.

_Maybe he hasn’t noticed me at all. Phew._

Feeling confident and relieved, the brunette took out his books and began working on the Math homework. For a pretty good while, he was able to concentrate fully on the equations and other dumb math things that were staring at him from the pages of his book, but after about ten minutes he just couldn’t do it anymore. His thoughts traveled quickly to Togami, and Makoto had to, _just had to_ , steal a glance at the pretty boy. And oh god, just how pretty he was!

Resting his head on his hand, flipping to the next page, Togami adjusted his white eyeglasses and continued reading in silence. Blond strands of hair falling in his blue eyes, framing his face in just the perfect way, a suit that fit him _oh just so well_ , hugging his tall and well-built body in just the right way. And now, Makoto was staring. He was _staring_ and he was _salivating_ , and it was so dumb he couldn’t take it.

_How would that hair feel like between my fingers? Or, better yet, how would It feel like on my face and neck while Togami-kun is kissing me senseless? Kissing me with those pretty, pink lips, moving his hands on my torso, finally bringing them up into my hair, moaning slightly, maybe pushing a knee between my legs, just to brush against my d–_

“Why are you staring at me like that, Naegi?”

Togami had finally noticed Makoto’s pretty goddamn obvious gawking. The heir was looking at the brunette with an unamused look on his face, not too pissed-looking, almost the average face the pretty assholish blonde had on almost all the time. Makoto couldn’t say anything. Nothing came out of his stupid, useless mouth. He just kept staring at the boy while thinking about one thing and one thing only.

_I need to kiss him._

He decided against it, though. For now, at least. Finally, Makoto was able to wake himself up from his trance, smile at his crush and laugh dumbly about the whole situation.

“N-nothing, really, Togami-kun! Sorry for bothering you like that”, he said while rubbing the back of his neck and trying his ultimate best to ignore the stupid and completely inappropriate boner in his pants. The previous thoughts had turned Makoto on for some reason, and now he was in a way bigger problem than he would’ve been without the hard-on.

“Whatever. It’s not like I care”, Togami scoffed and went back to reading. Makoto just chuckled and tried to continue working on Math again. As he was looking at the numbers on the paper, his mind went back to imagining pretty dirty scenarios of Togami doing various sexual things to him, including blow jobs, hand jobs and just plain old fucking. By the time Makoto’s mind had played all of those fantasies for the boy, he was so painfully hard that he just couldn’t focus on anything else anymore.

_I have to get this over with._

Makoto got up from his chair and walked to one of the bookshelves in the library. He picked one book from the top shelf that he supposedly wanted and cleared his throat. Togami turned to look at him with an irritated look on his gorgeous face.

“Don’t you see that I’m trying to read here?” the heir asked in a rhetoric manner.

“Could you please get this one book for me? I’m too short to get it myself. Please, Togami-kun”, Makoto asked as politely as possible. Togami rolled his eyes, sighed and got up from the desk. He walked toward Makoto and the bookshelf and pointed at the book the brunette wanted.

“Is this it?” Togami asked. Makoto just nodded. The heir was literally like a foot away from him, and Makoto’s pants were unbearably tight now. Togami reached for the book, grabbed it with his delicate hand. He turned to face Makoto with the book still in his hand, until the short boy suddenly pinned him hard on the shelf, rose to his toes to meet Togami’s eye level. The heir dropped the book and looked at the brunette in the eyes, absolutely stunned. Makoto was breathing hard as he stared at the boy, and his mind began wandering again.

_The way that pretty mouth could wrap around my dick, sucking me hard, his tongue licking its way up my shaft, making me shudder and scream his name…_

“I want you, Togami-kun”, Makoto finally spoke as the images still played in his mind. “I want you right here, right now. Please, Togami-kun. Please, take me, make me yours. _Byakuya_ , please…!”

The blonde boy could only stare at the other. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move a muscle, just stared at the smaller boy in the eyes, brows lifted upwards a little. Makoto was a bit worried; he didn’t want to do anything Togami didn’t want him to do, but the other wasn’t talking apparently, so there really wasn’t a way for him to exactly know what the pretty boy was thinking.

_Maybe I should just… wing it._

And that he did. Makoto lunged forward and pressed his lips to Togami’s as needily as possible. He kissed the blonde boy with passion, moved his hands to roam the other’s torso, finally letting them stay in Togami’s hair, gripping it hard. It took a little while for Togami to actually get on with the act himself; he just stood there, letting the other boy kiss him and hold him, until finally it clicked. Makoto was nibbling at Togami’s lower lip slightly, and that was when the heir gave in. He opened his mouth, moved his lips in sync with Makoto’s and pushed his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, licking and swirling. And oh god, was Makoto into it. He enjoyed having the bitchy heir sucking on his tongue like that more than he’d likely ever had been able to admit. He still thought he got the upper hand of the situation, but that had changed already.

Togami grabbed Makoto’s arms, pulled at them and made the boy turn around so that his back hit against the same bookshelf Togami had been pinned on. The blonde still held on to Makoto’s wrists as he loomed above the much shorter boy, staring down at him, smirking slightly.

“So _this_ is what you had in mind, Naegi”, Togami said. Makoto blushed and looked away from the pretty blonde. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to do something fun with you since I am also quite touch-starved myself. But under one condition: I take the wheel.”

_Oh yes._

“Of course. It’s your call, Togami-kun.”

“The first thing is that you stop calling me that. Now, you will call me Byakuya and only Byakuya. We clear on that?”

“O-okay then, Byakuya…”

“Good”, the heir whispered and pressed his entire body up against Makoto’s much smaller one, locking lips with the boy, kissing and licking, biting down onto the brunette’s lower lip, gliding his slick tongue against Makoto’s, and Makoto let out a moan; one that would definitely gather attention if it wasn’t for the soundproofing. Togami’s graceful hands moved delicately across Makoto’s small torso, gliding under the clothes, pushing the boy’s blazer off of his shoulders, unzipping the hoodie and finally, hungrily roaming the slim body beneath all those layers. As they continued kissing, Togami pushed his thigh between Makoto’s leg, making them spread out. The tiny brunette’s moans were muffled by the blonde’s eager lips as the latter began rubbing his leg against Makoto’s groin, and Makoto’s breath hitched, staying in his throat.

Togami let go of the smaller boy’s lips and looked at his face that was flushed, eyes glistening with arousal and pleasure. The heir continued rubbing his thigh against Makoto’s very obvious erection as he leaned down toward the boy, took his ear lobe in his mouth, sucking on it. Makoto hissed and felt sweat dripping down his back.

“You like that, Naegi? You like me rubbing my leg against your dick?”, Togami whispered and quickened his pace. Makoto whined, throwing his head back against the hard bookshelf.

“Y-yes, Byakuya. I like that… I like that very mu-UUUCH–!”

Suddenly, Togami’s leg was substituted by the heir’s hand, and Togami was palming Makoto hard through the boy’s pants. He groped Makoto’s groin, finally succeeding at grabbing his dick and gave it hard squeeze.

“What about this, Naegi? How much do you like this? Tell me, you little whore; tell me how much you love me playing with your dick.” Togami’s voice was oozing of power and domination, making Makoto weak in the knees. He looked at the tall boy over him, his submissive character clearly showing in his eyes. And Togami enjoyed that a little too much.

“I– I love it, Byakuya. I love it when you play with my dick like that. I– ah! I love being your little whore.”

“That’s a good boy”, Togami whispered, voice hoarse with arousal. Slowly, he began opening Makoto’s pants. The brunette gasped slightly, and Togami stopped.

“I can stop if you want. We don’t need to take off any clothes if that doesn’t make you comfortable.” Makoto smiled. He was glad the heir could still think properly and be considerate. He shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. Go on.”

So Togami did. He opened the buttons, unzipped the fly, and soon Makoto’s pants were down to his ankles. The cool air hit the erection in his boxers delightfully, and Makoto hissed. Togami smirked at the brunette and began unbuckling his own belt. Soon, the belt was off, the buttons undone, and Togami’s fancy slacks were on the floor. The blonde boy pressed his own groin against Makoto’s and grinded.

“Ah–! Aahh, Byakuya, please–!” the brunette yelped as his lover rolled his hips on Makoto’s erect dick that was leaking and throbbing. The smaller boy had been so worked up over his own fantasies even before they started doing anything together that the orgasm was bound to come way sooner for him. He felt the familiar hot wave of pleasure pooling in his lower stomach, about to burst and coat every part of his small body in pure ecstasy. No matter how much Makoto loved that feeling, he didn’t want it to happen just yet.

_Just a bit longer… For Togami-kun’s sake if anything._

“B-Byakuya, could we please g-get on the floor?” Makoto asked, panting and sweating, feeling how much pre-cum was already leaking out of his cock. Togami held his gaze at the smaller boy, slowed down the grinding motions and smiled.

“Of course, since you asked so nicely.” And then, Togami yanked the boy from his arms down to the floor, and they were sitting there, dicks throbbing and leaking, and Makoto felt daring. He pulled the blonde toward him, slamming his lips against Togami’s, kissing the boy with force and tongue and saliva­–

“A-aah, N-Naegi!”

Makoto had suddenly put his hand down Togami’s briefs, and he was now grabbing the blonde’s cock, jerking it. Makoto decided it would be better to let Togami enjoy a bit on his own first, just so that he could save himself for later on. Although the situation had first started as a way for Makoto to fulfill his own fantasies about the heir, he now found himself thinking it would be much better to actually make sure he could satisfy Togami properly. Somehow, for some reason, Makoto really felt like that would bring him even more pleasure than just seeing his own thoughts and fantasies come to life.

_Is that…? Could this be something else than just me being touch-starved…?_

Makoto was still jerking Togami off, pumping his right hand on the boy’s shaft at a quick pace, and Togami was squirming under his touch. The blond hair fallen in his eyes, glasses about to fall off of his beautiful face, skin flushed and slick with sweat, Togami was panting hard, groaning and cursing under his breath. He suddenly grabbed a fistful of Makoto’s soft brown hair and yelped.

“A-ah, Makoto, you– you little slut, f-fuck, I’m– I’m c-cumming, nngh–!!”

And he did. Togami came loud and hard, making a huge mess. Makoto’s right hand was covered in the sticky fluid, and so were Togami’s underpants. Makoto licked his fingers, making sure Togami saw what he was doing. The blonde sighed.

“You- you are so good, Makoto Naegi. _So good_.”

After Makoto was done cleaning his hand, he didn’t really have any time to say anything; Togami lunged toward him all so suddenly, clasping the boy’s lips with his own. He kissed Makoto, kissed and kissed and kissed, and the brunette was feeling his dick twitching. The climax was nearing, and Togami’s tongue dancing with Makoto’s own only made the feeling that much more delicious. Carefully, the blonde slipped his hand down Makoto’s briefs, all the while licking the boy’s lips and moaning slightly. Togami grabbed the brunette’s dick, and Makoto gasped, unconsciously bucking his hips up into the other’s hand. Makoto panted against Togami’s mouth, but the latter never stopped kissing and began pumping his hand on Makoto’s shaft. They kissed and kissed, Togami jerking Makoto off, and Makoto moaning the other boy’s name.

“Aah, hah, B-Byakuya, please, a-ah–!”

The gorgeous blonde let go of Makoto’s lips and began kissing the boy’s neck, sucking hard on it, biting a little, leaving a mark of his work on the brunette’s skin for all of the other students to see. He quickened the pace of his hand on the brunette’s dick, and Makoto squirmed.

“M-more, Byakuya, more, please, I’m so close, ahh!”

Togami brought his lips near Makoto’s ear once again. “What did you say, Naegi? Does my little slut want more from me? You already spent a good half an hour staring at me, fantasizing about me, with a throbbing boner in your pants. And you want more?” Togami gave Makoto’s dick a hard squeeze. “You truly are a slut, Naegi.”

_How does he know about that?_

“A-ah, B-Byakuya, how– HAAAH!!”

Makoto couldn’t finish asking his question, since the blonde gave him the final pumps that were absolutely divine, and the brunette came all over Togami’s hand. The climax was absolutely wonderful, and Makoto swore he’d never felt such satisfaction in his entire life. There was just something fundamentally _amazing_ about Byakuya Togami that everything Makoto ever did with the heir felt better than anything else in his previous life before Hope’s Peak. _Before Byakuya Togami_. Had there really even been a time when Makoto hadn’t known this absolutely amazing and gorgeous human being that was now licking the cum off his fingers? _Makoto’s cum_. He couldn’t believe it.

Silence had fallen around them, as Togami was concentrated on cleaning his hand. Finally, their eyes locked, staring into each other, both holding a beautiful post-coital look. Togami’s cheeks were rosy, and he was so gorgeous; somehow, the beauty of his features was even more obvious now that he wasn’t wearing his eyeglasses (they had slipped off of his face at some point). And Makoto was looking at him, feeling his chest tightening. What was that feeling?

He was just about to speak up, but then Togami leaned toward him and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. It was nothing like the kisses from before; it was the lightest, most loving kiss Makoto had ever received. And he smiled into it. Togami pulled away from the small brunette, looked at him in the eyes for a brief moment and then whispered to him, “All the previous name-calling; I’m sorry about that, Naegi. It was just part of the act. Actually, uhm, I really like you. I guess it was just too hard to admit.”

_What?_

Togami glanced at Makoto for the last time. Then, he got up, put his clothes back on and walked out of the library with a dust of pink still on his cheeks, silky blond hair slightly ruffed. Makoto was trying to recover from the shock of hearing such words come from Togami’s mouth; one that was almost bound to spit some kind of insults at Makoto’s direction every day of their school life. Finally, he was able to shake himself from the trance, so he got up, put his clothes back on hurriedly and ran out of the library, trying to reach the blonde boy he so dearly loved.

Loved?

Yeah.

“Byakuya, please, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy, so, leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this thing. i'll be back with a new chapter of the multichapter fic in a week or so, i feel c:
> 
> my instagram accs: naegami.simp / ichigonyadraws / ichigo_cosplay


End file.
